


The way Shadow hunters should have happened

by leighwinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: How It Should Have Gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighwinchester/pseuds/leighwinchester
Summary: What we all wanted





	The way Shadow hunters should have happened

Clary dies.


End file.
